Reliving My Personal Nightmare
by Da Wong
Summary: Iola's death again comes back to haunt the younger Hardy. Too bad it leads to becoming a mastermind's prisoner. Frank becomes the ever so protective brother in effort to keep Joe from breaking. What if people suspect that the Hardy Boys are too close now?
1. Foolish Ignorance

My first fic that concentrates on Action!!! Please be kind =) May include some Angst later on cuz… I dunno all my stories end up… like that… Review?

* * *

"Joe! JOE!"

Joe snapped back into reality. But it was too late. The man fighting him, Paul Stevenson, slipped out of his vice grip and landed a punch in Joe's stomach and twisted him around, so that he could hold Joe's arms behind his back and then he used his knee to push at Joe's back, bending Joe's spine painfully.

"Ahh." The 17 year old grunted.

Frank, Joe's 18 year old brother had been warning him to pay attention from the floor below Joe, while still challenging his own opponent, Jacob Trease.

For some reason, the younger Hardy had suddenly froze in mid punch.

"Joe, you big air head!" The elder panted while he was handling the gangster.

Ignoring the evil comment, Joe focused back in the game.

He pulled at his arms, trying to twist out of the strong hold, despite the pain of his back. That didn't work, it just made the larger man apply more pressure to his back.

The younger Hardy groaned, there was no way of getting out of the painful grip.

"Frank! FRANK! Help me!" Joe shouted.

The man hurting Joe applied more pressure, making the air in Joe's lungs come out in a small gasp.

Joe couldn't breath, not like this, he tried feebly to twist out of the grasp once again, the man still wouldn't let go.

Frank glanced back,

"Oh damn… JOE!" He huffed, as he kicked Trease in the ribs, using the split second Trease was confused, Frank quickly kicked him to the ground and then he dashed to his younger brother.

Joe's fought for oxygen, his eyesight was blurry, he had no fight left in him.

Frank kicked the well built criminal aside and grabbed his brother.

"Joe, Joe, oh gods, JOE!!" Frank yelled as he tried to awaken the younger Hardy.

The boy didn't stir, but at least his pulse was still strong. Frank sighed of relief.

Relief didn't last.

Stevenson kicked the side of Frank's head, making him fall to the side, barely conscious.

Frank groaned and tried to move to protect his unconscious brother. But another kick in the head was awarded to him.

By this time, Trease had run up the stairs and accompanied his partner in crime.

Frank groaned, his head hurt like hell, he probably got a concussion.

Frank tried crawling to his brother yet again but he was blocked again, a foot came crashing down on the small of Frank's back, making him fall down with small yelp.

The owner of the foot kneeled on top of Frank, making the boy lose breath.

The same man grabbed a handful of Frank's brunette hair and yanked his head back, arching Frank's back painfully.

"Who wants to die? You or you're brother?" A husky voice growled in his ear.

Frank's head felt like it was on fire, he glanced at Joe.

_O My God!_

Paul Stevenson and Jacob Trease were beating Joe's unconscious body.

_Those low-lives, fighting someone while they were down…Wait... If those two are with my brother… W-who is this?_

The person holding Frank was…

Frank arched his back further.

Greg Haver.

The same Greg Haver they caught a year ago. He was charged for 16 murders, treason, 3 arson cases, and he was involved with drug dealing. Even before then, Haver was in and out of prison. What they thought was a petty bank robbery was not so petty after all.

Frank was sure he had as execution sentence, if not, even a life sentence.

Why the hell was he back here?

Frank had no time to hypothesize reasons. Greg had a pointed a gun straight at his temple.

Again, he repeated, "Who do you want to die?"

If Frank had enough oxygen to speak he would have and his exact words would have been,_ You fucking bastard, I'll kill you._

Too bad Frank couldn't heave enough air to go through his voice box.

Greg lifted his leg off Frank and yanked him up by his hair. Frank had no choice but to comply. He was still dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"Paul, Jacob, get your asses here! And bring the blondie!"

They did just what he told them to do. Frank wouldn't have been surprised if they committed suicide if Haver ordered them to.

Joe's beaten, bloody body was thrown at the apparent leader's feet. Haver kicked up.

Frank almost roared in anger. _This… damn man…_

"Hold him still Paul, Jacob, help him."

They switched roles. Leaving Haver free.

Paul kicked Frank in the guts causing him he wheeze out in surprise. Not helping his situation at all.

When Frank focused again. He almost screamed in horror at the scene that befell him.

Haver was hovering above his baby brother with a needle in his hand.

* * *

REVIEW?


	2. Mastermind at Work

Joe stirred and opened his eyes. He stared straight at Frank. For some reason, Frank looked frozen in horror. Not to mention unable to move. The younger brother wanted to say something to reassure Frank, for what ever was troubling him. Joe opened his mouth to speak, but a stab of pain, distracted him. It started from his right wrist and traveled up his whole arm and then to his shoulder. Somehow, his arm was behind his back.

"F-Frank," He croaked, tears forming in his eyes.

Frank was nearly in tears. He pulled on his arms in pure desperation, "Haver! Don't!"

Haver had stuck the needle into the blond.

Haver smirked, "You didn't hesitate to put me in jail! Why would I not avenge myself? Prison was horror!" Slowly, the man squeezed the odd colored liquid in.

Frank watched helplessly as Joe thrived in Haver's hold from pain.

When the content was emptied, Haver mercilessly jerked the blunt needle out. It was covered in blood. Frank screamed in his mind. The needle was certainly used before many times for it was blunt and dirty.

Haver heaved Joe upright, hit him in the face a few times, and then proceeded to throw him aside.

"D-Dammit Haver, you won't get away with this, what did you do to Joe?" Frank panted, still attempting to break free, "HAVER Listen to me!"

Greg Haver walked calmly towards the enraged boy, "Dear me, did I here some loser say something?" He kneed Frank's stomach, "You. And. Your. Brother. Ruined. My Life." He slapped Frank between every word.

Frank was dazed. Those harsh movements awarded to his head didn't help his concussion.

Haver grabbed Frank's collar and pulled him close, until their faces were centimeters away, "I will kill you both. Don't worry if you're brother dies early. This game will continue without him." Paul and Jacob let go of their holds, letting Frank's arms fall limply to his side, so that the only thing holding him up was Haver's suffocating grip, "I warn you Hardy. Try and catch me, and I will kill you two. I will be sure to come back for you and you're precious brother." Haver pushed Frank back, grabbed him by the neck, and launched The older Hardy stumbling back towards Joe's direction.

The evil man laughed as the brunette tripped, and fell on top of his brother protectively.

"Hey boss, can we collect the money?" Jacob was staring back down at the 1st floor. It was covered in cash.

Haver smiled, "Go ahead you brainless gits, the police will arrive soon."

Paul choked and ran down the stairs to at least collect a few hundred dollars. Jacob wasn't far behind him.

The remaining villain smirked. Oh what beautiful sibling love. Too bad it was too deep. So deep that the young Hardys were oblivious to it.

Frank groaned, his whole existence felt like hell. His head was pounding like hell. He hated himself like hell.

The elder forced his brown eyes to open. He stared into the bloody face of blonde beneath him.

Joe wasn't stirring.

Frank quickly pulled himself together, and ignoring his own agonizing injuries, he checked Joe's pulse.

There was none.

_Damn it Joe… Please PLEASE get up!_

The older Hardy readied himself to perform CPR. Unbuttoning Joe's shirt and making sure all tight items were off. He took off Joe's necklace, watch, and ring.

_Damn it joe…_

Frank checked Joe's pulse once more. There it was! A faint _Ba-dump_! The protective brother forgot about CPR and started shaking the younger. He was certain Joe's backbone and neck weren't broken. Frank was a tad bit ruff.

"Joe! WAKE UP!"

The brunette rummaged for the phone and quickly dialed for the ambulance. The emergency department would contact his father from there.

Someone picked up, before the poor woman could start speaking, Frank was shouting at her, "This is Frank Hardy, bring help to the Bayfield Bank, my brother, Joe is hurt. Quick!"

Frank ended the call and returned to his brother. By the time help came, Joe's pulse had come to a stop yet again.

Frank's own heart felt like it stopped, _Comon' babby bro… shit this…_

Fenton Hardy hurried towards them, "Frank! What happened to Joe? Damn it… He hasn't been this beaten up since… who knows when?"

Frank quickly took Joe's pulse again, seeing the paramedic's rushing in to help.

It was there again. Irregular, but there.

Frank's form wavered and Fenton quickly grabbed this younger image's shoulder's. Guiding him into a sitting position as they let Joe be taken away by the paramedics. Of course, after Frank made sure that Joe's pulse evened out.

Fenton hugged Frank reassuringly, "We have the best at work for Joe in Bayport." Fenton coughed, "So… could you recognize them?"

"Greg Haver...," Frank's throat was dry, "Paul Stevenson and Jacob Trease…" Frank choked, "They escaped."

Fenton groaned. Paul and Trease were partners in crime, committing so many petty crimes, they ended up getting a sentence equivalent to a murder. They didn't serve their rightful time yet. Considering they were quite muscular and strong, Fenton wasn't especially surprised to know they were beaten by the duo. They must have escaped with the help of Gregory Haver. The only man that Fenton had failed to lock up. Only when his sons stepped into the lives of PI's did they catch him. That epic story was 3 years ago. His sons were now 22 and 23 and they hadn't had many dangerous missions in a while.

Gregory had been known for a blood shedding mastermind. Killing as many as 3 people a day. Killing at random. Fenton wouldn't have been surprised if Haver had actually murdered more than a hundred than his estimated 16. The guy was evil enough anyways. What bothered Fenton was, that Gregory Haver had been locked up in a maximum security cell. No one had ever broken out of Bayfield's top security unit, let alone a Maximum security cell. If Haver was smart enough to break out of that, then why did he free Stevenson and Trease? Why not ally another from the same level?

Frank struggled out of Fenton's grip, "I've go to go see Joe!" The caring father tried to calm Frank down, "Dad! Joe was injected with some stuff!"

Fenton stood up and took hold of his oldest son's shoulders more gruffly than intended. He immediately let go when he saw the brunette wince.

"Dammit son! Listen to me! There's nothing you can do at the moment! Let the professionals take care of it! They already said that Joe is going to live!" He stared intently into Frank's eyes and examined his son throughly. Now that he actually took notice of Frank in general, he gasped, "Oh my god, Frank, we need to get you to the hospital!" He shouted to a free paramedic.

Frank sighed, at least he'd be able to keep Joe company… _dammit, if his Joey lived…

* * *

Review?_


	3. Death Isn't A Joke

Frank groaned, and lifted his heavy eyelids. He needed to see Joe. NOW.

The first person he saw was Callie, she was an inch away from him, looking pale and scared.

"Hey," The older Hardy whispered.

Callie looked like she was going to burst out in tears, "Oh Frank! You scared me so much! Do you know how long you were in a coma for?" She didn't wait for an answer, "3 days! I thought I had lost you!"

Franks smiled, "Hey babe, don't worry, I'm Frank Hardy!" He said with a macho voice.

Callie smiled.

"So… can I see Joe now?" Frank said with a hesitant edge.

Callie instantly frowned and looked sad, "Umm Frank… Joe- He- is gone."

"WHAT!" Frank struggled to sit up, but his body felt like it was burning.

Callie sat back in her chair, "Calm down Fra-"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?" Frank screamed in her face, "MY BROTHER IS FUCKING DEAD!"

"FRANKLIN HARDY!" Callie shouted, "Would you just calm down?" Frank went silent, and Callie put her hands on either side of Frank's face, to sooth him, "I'm kidding, really I'm kidding…"

Frank frowned and pulled Callie an arm's length away, "Why would you do something like that? You know I really care about Joe."

"That's just it, you care for him too much, it looks… awkward from where Nessa and I see it," Callie looked away, embarrassed.

Frank was in shock, how could Callie, his girlfriend of 3 years, be jealous of Joe? His life partner, the guy he solves crimes with? "Callie… you know I'm not gay…Ahem, and I do not have a brother complex."

"Yes, I am sure you're not, but you spend more time with him than you spend with me, and Nessa thinks the same for Joey too," Frank, started to interrupt, but Callie placed a gentle finger on his lips, "I know you are partners and work together a lot, but lately, even when you two are free, you still choose to spend time with each other than go on dates with us. Do you know how many dates we've been on this month?"

Frank tried to think back, "Umm…"

Callie smiled sadly, "Twice, we've been out once to the movies once, and to dinner once."

"I'm really sorry, Joe and I have been really busy with cases," Frank slowly lead Callie back into her chair and took his time lifting himself into a sitting position, "Now really, how long have I been out?"

"Half a day, you have a minor concussion and a few broken ribs, and that's the worst of it," Callie must have gotten really familiar with injuries, since she's been with Frank so long.

Frank winced, "Ah… then let's please go see Joe."

Callie sighed and helped Frank into a wheelchair, the doctor had said it was okay for Frank to move a few hours ago anyways.

Joe tried to open his eyes but failed. His body felt like it was burning. Like his own blood was ripping his skin off.

He felt Vanessa's cool touch on his hand. _Man, this is so old, again in the smelly hospital, again making Nessa worry about me all over again._

Joe wanted more than anything to get up and hug his girlfriend, but he just couldn't move anything. Not only because of all the injuries he suffered from, but also Iola.

_I saw her. She was suffering._

The reason he had frozen up while fighting Paul was because he saw his old girlfriend, he saw Iola. He saw her screaming while flames engulfed her body. Could he really have just stashed her away and got a new girlfriend? Yes, Vanessa Bender was a sweet pickup, but it was his fault Iola was gone. If he hadn't been her boyfriend, she would've been alive, she might've be now, happy with an ordinary guy. It was his fault.

"JOE!"

The blondie's thoughts were interrupted by the shout of his older brother.

Joe groaned, Frank must be worried, and now he MUST be coming to check on me. Joe had had enough, first a doctor bothered him, then his mother, and now Frank. Joe only wanted to hold Vanessa's hand and go to sleep. Wasn't this all old? In almost every case he and Frank followed, the younger Hardy ended up in a hospital bed. Every time he wasn't dead, every time everyone had to bother him. His body ached and he was tired of this.

"Hey Joe, wake up!" his brother's voice resounded in his head loudly.

Joe groaned loudly, and opened his eyes with effort.

Frank was in his face, looking worried and Vanessa was not far away.

The younger Hardy used every remaining working muscle to lift his arm up and push Frank's head away.

Frank chuckled and then asked the very question he didn't want to answer at the moment, "What happened there?"

"Dammit Frank, I don't want to think about it," Joe shifted his eyes at the worried Vanessa, "I… ugh… want to rest."

"NO! We're talking about it NOW! Seriously, we could have died because of your immaturity!" Frank was a little hyped up.

Joe hated when his brother didn't get his messages, "Frank! Let's talk about it later…" Joe shifted his eyes again.

Finally, Frank understood, "Um… Callie? Nessa? Can you guys step out for a bit… no rather than that, can you guys go home? It's getting late," It wasn't late at all, it was 5 pm.

Vanessa quickly realized something was up, she grabbed a confused Callie and disappeared out the door.

Frank laughed, "So how are you? What did the doctor say?"

"Well, Nessa said he said I was beaten up pretty bad, and I should get rest, well… if my brother lets me…" He eyed Frank, "And the poison that was in my system wasn't in very long, so there isn't much damage, I proved to not get any diseases transferred by blood, hmm… and a few broken ribs… and that's about it…"

Frank nodded, he was glad his brother wasn't physically scarred from this petty incident, well, since this case had just barely started. This wasn't going to be a normal case. It was going to be quite troublesome.

"Frank… did you and Callie get into a fight? She seemed a little mad," Joe was the kind of person to realize emotional problems quickly.

Frank felt defeated, "She joked that you died, Joe, she practically admitted she was jealous of our bond, jeez… girls…And then I guess I pissed her off by wanting to see you."

Joe chuckled, "Wow man, you're bad with girls, really, a joke can't hurt never mind that."

Frank nodded, "Anyways, what was up? You froze right then and there…" he sounded stressed,

"Okay… Please don't send me to a mental ward," Joe frowned, "And I don't want Dad and Mom fretting about this," Joe took a deep breath, "I saw Iola."

Frank gasped quietly, "Really…"

Joe opened his mouth to speak, but somebody burst in. It was their father.

Fenton smiled at his sons, at least they weren't in critical conditions. Laura Hardy followed smiling, after her husband. She huged each of her sons and took a seat.

"Sorry guys, I took so long because I was getting Stevenson's, Trease's and Haver's files, and I've discovered some info about Haver we didn't know about, they were charged after we put him away." Fenton turned official and grim.

Laura excused herself from the room, she had learned that she didn't want to get too mixed up into their cases. It made her too stressed.

Fenton coughed after his wife left and then spoke his news, "Haver was involved in drug smuggling and manages a Marijuana Gang."


End file.
